


My Ghost, Where'd You Go?

by marvellatte



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dark Skyeward, F/M, Skyeward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellatte/pseuds/marvellatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant visits Daisy one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ghost, Where'd You Go?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a wayyy darker fic compared to my other one but it's still good (in my opinion). If you're looking for more skyeward fluff, go and check out my other story, A Night at the Pier. Anyway, this is basically something I thought up while listening to Halsey (hence the title). Enjoy!

Daisy sat on her bed, her legs curled up to her chest and her chin on her knees.

It took a while for the fact to sink in. Grant Ward is dead. According to Grant, she was the first thing that he ever wanted for himself. That made her feel good. Until that man was crushed on an alien planet with by a robot arm.

“What a badass way to go.” Daisy said quietly to herself. She knew Grant could hear her and she could picture his smile.

She tried to tell herself it was simply a case of infatuation. She tried to tell herself that she just loved him in the first place because they were so similar, but she knew all she was doing was telling herself a sweet lie.

Daisy got up and went for the door, her hand on the doorknob, but sensed something strange.

She turned around. He was standing there, wearing all black. She was almost brought to tears by just looking into his eyes that told more of a story than he ever could. It was the thing she missed the most about him. The inky storybook of where he’s been, what he’s done, what he’s loved, sitting on his face, right above his nose and lips. His lips that made her promises every single day of his life since they met.

She smiled, feeling tears ready to flow. “I wish I could give you a hug right now.”

“Trust me, I wish I could hold you for eternity.” Grant sighed, a single tear rolling down his face.

They both stood, silent, both thinking about each other but not wanting to say anything.

Finally, Daisy spoke. “I wish I could be with you but still…” She couldn’t finish her sentence. She tried to make words to describe how she was feeling, but she couldn’t.

“Be here, with Coulson and May, protecting people from the things they don’t see.” Grant finished her sentence, tears rolling down Daisy’s face and just starting at Grant’s. She nodded.

“I thought that every single day from when you figured out I was Hydra until the day I died. I wished I could be with you, but still serve Hydra and Garrett. I can’t believe I told myself I could do that. I can’t believe I kept feeding myself that lie...”

“I love you.” Daisy said, cutting off his ramble.

“I know.” Grant said. “But, Skye, you’ve got a lot going for you. You have Lincoln, and Coulson, and Jemma and Fitz....”

“Oh, by the way.” She said. “Fitzsimmons kissed the other day. I never got to give you the $15.”

Grant smiled. “You know, when I was lying there, on the ground, before Coulson crushed me, I was about 99% sure that was going to be the end. The end of me. But you know what? I didn’t think about Malik or Hydra or my hatred for Coulson, I thought about you. I hoped you were ok and doing well. I hoped you’d found love with Lincoln or someone else again. Because not only did I think of you, I thought of myself. The horrible monster I’ve become.”

“You’re not a monster.” Daisy said.

Grant continued. “I thought of the reason you hated me so much, and it really hit me when Coulson started crushing me. I was the demon inside of you that you never wanted to see again. I told Coulson I was part of a grand plan, but then I realized it. My part in the plan. I played the Devil’s role. Everything anyone in S.H.I.E.L.D or Hydra hated about themselves or tried to hide from others, that’s what I was. That’s why everyone hated me. Not because of what they saw in me...”

“You’re not the Devil, Grant.” Daisy insisted.

“But what they saw in themselves.”

“You’ve got it all wrong. Please, let…”

“No, Daisy, you just don’t understand.”

“Yes, I do. Grant…”

“Daisy, me being here, talking to you, will only make it worse. Will only make you worse. Talking to the Devil won’t help you.”

“Well, then, what are you saying?” Daisy said, tears coming down faster and faster.

“Goodbye, Skye.”

“No, Grant, please! You can’t just leave!” She tried to run up to him and hold him, but he disappeared before and she went right through him, into a dresser.

On the dresser was a picture of her with Grant, Coulson, May, Jemma, and Fitz in front of the Peru temple that held the 084 they later launched into space.

The picture fell at the impact, and the glass front of the picture frame shattered, a shard of the glass cutting Daisy’s palm. Daisy cried, but not from the pain of the glass, but from the pain of Grant leaving cutting into her heart, sharper than any blade of glass.


End file.
